


Bucket Hats

by itzalainaaa



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Lumax, Lumax, Lumax centric bc where are the lumax fics, Modern AU, Soft lumax, Thrift Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzalainaaa/pseuds/itzalainaaa
Summary: Lucas and Max go thrift shopping and get matching bucket hats.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Bucket Hats

Lucas slowly pulled his car to the curb of Max’s house. It was fall, the lawn scattered with leaves and cold chill in the air. Max had practically begged Lucas to come along thrift shopping with her to find clothes for the colder season, since El was too busy doing whatever with Mike. Max was sitting on the steps of her house, playing around with her hair and pulling it into a ponytail. 

Lucas honked his horn twice, and laughed as she jumped. She picked up her bag and made a slow jog towards the car. 

“Was it that funny dipshit?” She asked sarcastically as she opened the door and playfully punched him in the arm. 

“Ow!” he yelped, rubbing his arm. “Is that anyway to treat your boyfriend who’s taking his time to drive you around?”

Max rolled her eyes “Yeah well you deserved it”

Lucas laughed again as he pulled out into the street. 

Max fumbled around looking for the aux cord, and when she found it plugged it into her phone. 

“Please don’t play the Hamilton soundtrack again. I've had enough of the Schuyler Sisters. That’s Erica’s favorite song” Lucas said

“Yeah and that’s why Erica is my favorite.” Max replied. “But don’t worry no Hamilton soundtrack. Something better.” 

Max started playing a playlist Lucas made for her. See playlists were kinda there thing.

They’d make them for each other randomly, on special occasions, or when Max was mad at Lucas, he’d make her a playlist to help mend things.

Max continued to serenade him with songs until they reached the thrift store. 

“Hey I wasn’t done with that song.” Max said as he turned off the car. 

“C’mon let's go”

In the store Max they browsed through the aisles and somewhere along the way their hands found either other, interlacing their fingers together. Max had picked up two pairs of jeans, and Lucas found an old Chicago Bulls sweatshirt. 

Suddenly Max gasped, and sprinted down the aisle releasing Lucas’ hand. 

She grabbed something off a rack that Lucas couldn't tell what it was. 

She turned around with a huge smile on her face holding up one yellow and one turquoise bucket hat. 

“We should match” She said

He walked over to her and took the turquoise one and placed it on his head. “Good?” he asked

“Very” she smiled. She pulled her red hair out of it’s ponytail letting it fall down her shoulders and putting the yellow hat on. 

“You look good too. Not saying you don’t always look good because you do! You always-” Max interrupted Lucas’ rambling 

“I get it Lucas. And thank you” She said smiling up at him, their height difference was pretty prominent. 

Lucas leaned down and kissed her forehead. 

“I think we look great. Mike will definitely make fun of me for this.” Lucas said 

“Oh screw Mike. C’mon let’s pay” She said grabbing his hand again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ty for reading:)) Leave comments I have lots more Lumax ideas to provide since there are no Lumax pics anywhere. Follow me on twitter if you want @calebswyiie


End file.
